Buranchi Blade
Buranchi Blade '(ブランチブレード ) Is a fast and very emotion player of TheSaiyaCrew. He is Buranchi Kasu's brother. Profile :"He is a calm but depressed guy, but if you touch his heart, his corrupted side will awaken.' Background Blade was just a guy back then, until he was tortured and got a corrupted side. Some days later he joined the soccer team, TheSaiyaCrew. He with his team became a legend, but he faced people he rather not faced. As an adult he is a coach of his own team, NamekCrew. This team is named after the team Blade was playing in himself. Personality He is calm, depressed and not self confident boy. He is a very good soccer player that can play on every position. His corrupted form is more aggressive and strong. Blade can't control his corrupted side in the beginning, but he will find a solution. As an adult he is still a calm guy and less depressed, he is in a relation ship with a very kind women. He has fully control over his corrupted side. Appearance Before he was corrupted by all the tests he has gone through, he has fully black hair and wears a green with dark blue/black suit. He wears white gloves and white with yellow boots. While he has the corrupted side, the only thing that changed is the bit of red hair. While his corrupted side is awoken his hair goes up and that's the only thing changing. The TheSaiyaCrew suit, which is the Team Zero suit, Zero's uniform consists of a dark with white T-shirt which has a red W sign in the middle. They wear dark shorts, black socks with gray and red shoes. = Plot While he was younger he lived in France, years later he moved to Japan with his parents and his brother, Buranchi Kasu. His parents died there, but the reason was unknown. Kasu and Blade got back to the Netherlands to search for Buranchi Jimu, they couldn't find him, they lived in an place for orphans. Only a year after, Blade was kidnapped by a person named, Shadow. While Blade was there he was being tortured and tested by incredibly dangerous products and machines. After this horrible time, his hair changed, a bit of his hair changed to red. This means that he was corrupted by these tests. This was the moment his corrupted side awoken, he couldn't control it and he beaten down everyone that was in his way, except Shadow and his 2 best soldiers. He broke out of the tower he was held in by jumping out of the windows. He hoped to fall to his death so he could forget everything, but then 2 wings came out of his back and saved him. Long after this, he woke up, but he wasn't in his own timeline, he time traveled back to the time where Inazuma Japan already defeated the FFI. He could vaguely remember everything that happened to him with the test. Blade was more worried about Kasu because he wasn't there with him. Blade was investigating and then he came across a team, a team he wanted to join, TheSaiyaCrew. This team consisted of, the coach, Kira Hitomiko and the players Baddap Sleed, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Sakuma Jirou, Tsurugi Kyousuke (Also one of many who time traveled from his own timeline for unknown reason), Bjorn Kyle, Gouenji Shuuya, Roccoco Urupa, Endou Kanon, Fubuki Shirou, Kidou Yuuto, Afuro Terumi, Kiyama Tatsuya, Fideo Ardena, Edgar Valtinas, Hijakata Raiden and last, the captain, Genda Koujirou. So he tried to participate, but he had to pass a test first. He had to pass the defenders and try to score. He succeeded passing the defenders but he didn't score. Kira Hitomiko let him join, but at the cost of someone leaving... At the end Fideo was chosen to leave and because of that Edgar left too. He can play in every position and everyone thought he was pretty good, but they don't know about his corrupted side. Since Blade can't control that side of him it will come out often and be aggressive and sometimes will lead to very bad injuries to the opponent. Very much later he realizes that his corrupted side is trying everything to help him, it isn't a side of him anymore but the corruption has taken over his heart and part of his soul. This means every time his heart gets hurt or just hurts, his corrupted side will awaken. This leaded up Blade beating up the ones who bullied him and hurt him. His corrupted side awakened and destroyed the bullies with it's almighty power. Blade finally trusts his corrupted side, they became kind of friends, but Blade doesn't have control of it yet. Blade along with TheSaiyaCrew got lost in a dungeon after they were trapped by Shadow who came back in time to get Blade. There, they found a soccer field and a team, Perfect Cascade. Blade was shocked because the captain was none other than Buranchi Kasu... He became evil and searched the father of Sakamaki Togurou to make the Perfect Cascade players instead of Togurou himself. TheSaiyaCrew fought against Perfect Cascade. Mature events during this battle: Kasu has a MixiMax and 2 Keshins, Plasma Shadow OF and with his MixiMax also Plasma Shadow SH. Buranchi Kasu accused Blade for abandoning him. Kasu and Blade's corrupt form have a fight. Shadow interrupts to catch them both, but it fails. After the match, TheSaiyaCrew escapes, everyone is save. Blade doesn't know what to do, but they still have a match coming up against The Kingdom. In that match Blade is put on the bench because he is to depressed to play. There are more matches played after this. A month later, they have to fight one of the strongest teams ever, Energy Unleashed. Their captain, Haiyama Hiro. He is one of the strongest strikers ever. Coach Hitomiko asks if everyone could join the match form outside the field and Hiro agrees because he thinks it's useless. He scored over and over again, Haiyama Hiro shoots at the goal and the ball is almost in the goal until... Somebody flashes from outside and stops the ball, it's Buranchi Kasu. The match resumes and Buranchi Kasu scored with his new hissatsu, Rising Dragon Kick. TheSaiyaCrew still lost with 7-2 but they have a new teammate. More about Buranchi Blade. After Kasu joined TheSaiyaCrew Blade was kind of happy again. A little bit after the match against Energy Unleashed they have a match against Treesicle, with the captain Arakawa. They have a good match but Blade is more focused of the number eleven, Zaizen Touko. What he didn't know is that Arakawa is her boyfriend, but everyone knew Zaizen and Blade were in love with each other. Arakawa got mad and shot his hissatsu, Meteor Attack, at Blade, Blade's corrupted side awakens and easily shot blocks and shoots it back with Devil Break. Arakawa is unconscious. After the match Zaizen and Blade get in a relationship. Zaizen later joins TheSaiyaCrew as well. But the sad part is coming, after winning match after match for months, Zaizen needs to leave the team and has to break up with Blade because she has to go away, Blade was crushed but there happend more, Buranchi Blade's corrupted side slowly faded away, "I can't do anything about it, I will return I promise, but for know you have to do it on your own and I know you can do it, I believe in you. The corrupted side is gone, but Blade's hair is still the same. Blade is on the bench from now on. Not that really important things happen that has more to do with Blade. Fiona Flowers, Blade's best friend, watched all the matches of TheSaiyaCrew and saw Blade on the bench. After the match against Brockenborg, Fiona talked with Blade. Fiona planned on creating a new hissatsu, Lion Blizzard. After hours of playing they managed to perfect the move and because of this Blade felt happy again. Fiona offered him to miximax with her, so he always got her by his side. Now, Blade can play normal soccer again without thinking about his lost side and Zaizen. Later that day around 11 PM, Blade hears a voice, ''"You know what they say, sad people deserve a good day. Blade looks behind him and sees his corrupted side, he was so happy to see him back, the corrupted side immediately jumped into Blade's heart, he was there with Blade again. Now it's different, Blade can control his corrupted side by punching his heart and then the corrupted side will awaken. More good things happen to Blade, TheSaiyaCrew gets a new member, Nanobana Kinako and so Blade also gets a new love. After years of matches with TheSaiyaCrew, Blade and everyone became adults. New members of TheSaiyaCrew we're recruited and all the old members leave to make their own team or play in other teams. Blade, together with Kasu, Maeda Nieku and Masaru Pimu, joined Figuerense. Blade became captain of the team. They won a lot of matches and after a few months the best players of Brazil are chosen to form the best team of Brazil, Amazone Legends. Blade, Kasu, Pimu and Nieku are all chosen, with Pimu being the captain. They now also have a rivalry with the German team, BVB Dortmund. Blade still has a relation with Nanobana Kinako and later marries her. He still has his corrupted side with him, ''"My corrupted side is a scare for life, a scar to be proud of.'' Teams: TheSaiyaCrew, as defender/libero, midfielder, forward and goalkeeper. Figuerense, as captain, defender, midfielder and forward. Amazone Legends, as defender and midfielder. TheNamekCrew, Coach, defender and goalkeeper. Relatives Friends *The members of TheSaiyaCrew *Masaru Pimu (Figuerense/Amazone Legends) *Maeda Nieku (Figuerense/Amazone Legends) *Fiona Flowers (Best Friend) *Scott Zebra (Amazone Legends) *Takeshi Kail (Amazone Legends) *Shizuka Nirze (Amazone Legends) *Ishido Alex Shuuji (Amazone Legends) *Gabo Windner (Amazone Legends) *Valentin Windner (Amazone Legends) *Thomas Quinn (Amazone Legends) *Uzumaki Ash (Amazone Legends) *Brian Ausserier (Amazone Legends) *Tom Meijering (Amazone Legends) *Dyske Chara (Amazone Legends) Family *Buranchi Kasu (Brother) *Buranchi Elize (Deceased Mother) *Buranchi Riku (Deceased Father) *Buranchi Jimu (Brother) *Buranchi Bramu (Cousin) *Buranchi Lottie (Niece) *Buranchi Rene (Uncle) *Buranchi Sandra (Aunt) *Buranchi Mikky (Cousin) *Buranchi Ingrid (Aunt) *Buranchi Rob (Uncle) *Nanobana/Buranchi Kinako (Buranchi Blade's Girlfriend/Wife) (Wife is Next Generation) *Buranchi Gazzle (Buranchi Kasu's Wife) *Buranchi Riccardo (Buranchi Blade's Son) (Next Generation) *Buranchi Airo (Nephew) (Next Generation) *Buranchi Gaey (Buranchi Airo's Wife) (Next Generation) *Buranchi Akane (Grand Nephew)(Buranchi Airo's and Gaey's Son) (Next Generation) *Buranchi Aiden (Grand Nephew) (Buranchi Airo's Gaey's Son) (Next Generation) * Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Normal Version':' * GP: 176 * TP: 136 * Kick: 169 * Dribbling: 128 * Block: 146 * Catch: 117 * Technique: 85 * Speed: 170 * Stamina: 165 * Lucky: 70 * Freedom: 200 Corrupted Form':' * GP: 176 * TP: 136 * Kick: 180 * Dribbling: 128 * Block: 123 * Catch: 86 * Technique: 90 * Speed: 170 * Stamina: 178 * Lucky: 64 * Freedom: 200 Adult':' * GP: 190 * TP: 152 * Kick: 180 * Dribbling: 145 * Block: 160 * Catch: 125 * Technique: 114 * Speed: 184 * Stamina: 192 * Lucky: 106 * Freedom: 153 Hissatsu Normal Form: *'SH God Knows' *'SH Bicycle Sword' *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'SH Koutei Penguin Ichigo' *'OF 'Fuujin no Mai *'OF 'Future Run *'OF 'Speed Rush *'DF' Einsatz *'DF' Reddoorenjipāpuruburēdo *'GK Aggressive Slash' Corrupted: *'SH Devil Break' *'SH Bicycle Sword' *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'SH Koutei Penguin Ichigo' *'SH Koori no Yari' *'OF 'Fuujin no Mai *'OF 'Future Run *'DF' Zero Space *'GK Shin God Hand X' *'SK Kick Boost 20' Adult: *'SH Devil Break' *'SH Bicycle Sword' *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'SHGod Knows' *'OF 'Fuujin no Mai *'OF 'Future Run *'DF' Zero Space *'DF' Einsatz *'DF' Reddoorenjipāpuruburēdo *'GK Aggressive Slash' Keshin *'KH Majin Pegasus' *'KH Double Majin Pegasus' MixiMax *'Fiona Flowers' **'SH Lion Blizzard ' **'SK Pass Boost 30' Trivia *His suit is based on Great Saiyaman from Dragon Ball, he wears this because he is Blade's favorite anime character. *Blade does more sports when he is adult, he plays handball on high level, plays basketball for a France pro team and does boxing, just like his brother Kasu. *Blade is born on 13-04-2037, this is a reference to him being unlucky, 13 and 4 are common unlucky numbers, and 37 is a lucky number, this is the reason for him having luck at the end. *He is 1 year and 2 days younger than his brother Kasu, who is born on 15-04-2036. *Before Blade was corrupted he thought it would be the best for him to put up a fake smile, as you see in the Gallery. *Blade's hissatsu ''Reddoorenjipāpuruburēdo ''is based on his favorite colors (Red and Purple) and Kasu's favorite colors (Red, Orange and Purple) and his name, Blade, Bur''ē''do. *Because of all the tests he's gone through, he doesn't feel the recoil of hissatsus. That's the reason he can use Koutei Penguin Ichigo without breaking every bone in his body. *Ask me for permission if you want to use this character. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters with long hair Category:Fanmade Character Category:Male Category:Male OC Characters Category:Goalkeeper Category:Defender Category:Midfielder Category:Forward